Zombies (Postal)
The Zombies are antagonists since the second official expansion of the controversial video game, POSTAL 2: Apocalypse Weekend. They are people who have been infected by mad cow diseased. Overview ''POSTAL 2'' ''Apocalypse Weekend'' On Saturday, when Postal Dude goes to Chinese restaurant, Greasy Panda, a zombie disguised as one of the employees. A group of undead soon appear and ambush on all customers. After Dude destroy 20 zombies, the National Guard comes to take out the remaining zombies. Afterwards, the zombies are seen everywhere in Lower Paradise and they would kill anyone who they see. The next day, a huge horde of zombies raid the Vince's house, and Dude, alongside Vince Desi and RWS staff, has to destroy 80 zombies. After Dude breaks from military base to take thermo-nuclear warhead, he is attacked by zombies and National Guard. Later, the zombies are seen fighting the Postal Dude, the National Guard, Taliban terrorists, vegetarians, civilians and Gary Coleman in the increasingly destroyed Lower Paradise. ''A Week In Paradise/POSTAL 2 Complete'' In A Week In Paradise, the zombies appear prior in the week. During Tuesday, they are featured in a facultative mission at the School Daze in what Dude, aided by a RWS staff member, needs to destroy 100 zombies. Because access to the School Gaze is shut on Tuesday, approaching the RWS staff member at the Main Street, behind Lucky Ganesh is recomanded in order to unlock this mission. At the Cemetery, there is a headstone written "Zombie Dad" on it. If the Postal Dude urinates on it, Zombie Dad will come out of his tomb and will attack him. Zombies can also come back to life as flying torsos who can support the player. In order to do this the player must first destruct the head of a zombie and divide both the top and bottom halves, after this is done, pissing on the body will cause the body to rise and purple smoke to emerge before the corpse resurrects. After being brought back to life, the body will float on a cloud of purple smoke and attack foes with projectile gore or melee swipes. A statistic at the end of the game mentions how many times you've done this. ''Paradise Lost'' Zombies first make their reappearence in Paradise Lost at late Monday. They attempt to attack the Dude, but a team of RWS employees eliminates the zombies. At early Tuesday, Vince reports the Dude that the noise he sound all night was by the zombies over in the graveyard. Following the complete of Vince's missions by Dude for the day, the zombies launch a strike on the Church and transform Vince into one of them. Much zombies spawn along the Dude's escape way. The zombies will take control of the Church and Cemetery for all other days of the week before the Apocalypse at the late Friday, at which point an insolubly normal Vince and the RWS staff would have retaken the Church. On Wednesday, the Dude shall be taken captive by Mike J, the leader of the zombies, and taken to their headquarters at the Junkyard. Mike J orders the zombies to not attack the Dude during the day. Zombies would also occupy the Obligatory Sewer Complex on Wednesday, however, Bandits shall replace them on Thursday. A few zombies later appear at the wedding of Mike J and the Postal Dude's wife, The Bitch. After The Bitch is defeated by her husband in combat, an angered Mike J dismiss his truce with the Dude, prompting the zombies to once again be hostile towards him. A cage filling zombies can be found in the back of Cock Asian on Friday. Zombies also occupy the Hellhole during the game's end late Friday. They are gonna also appear everywhere in Paradise once the Apocalypse start. A few zombies in Paradise Lost can use firearms including shotguns or machine guns; these zombies mostly solely appear during the final boss battle. ''Eternal Damnation'' The zombies as well play a big role in the third party mod Eternal Damnation. Why their appearance is unlike that of the zombies from Apocalypse Weekend. As the zombies from Apocalypse Weekend are the result of a Mad-Cow Disease pandemic in Paradise, the zombies from Eternal Damnation have a much complex background. Lorie Health, a satanic witch and girlfriend of protagonist John Murray, had putted the curse on the holy water from the Hasselridge Cathedral, and the holy water that was supposed to be used by Jesus to revive Lazarus and that is in exposition at the local Museum. All these people that had touched these holy waters were zombified. The zombies from Eternal Damnation share most of the personalities of their counterparts from Apocalypse Weekend; although there are some unlikenesses. Rather than muttering catch-phrases such as "piece of s***", the zombies from Eternal Damnation roar. They are unable of throwing pieces of flesh, a standard attack of the zombies from Apocalypse Weekend, however, they are able to run as speed as citizens. Eternal Damnation likewise introduces fully new shapes of undead. The first new zombies are located at the Museum and Newlow, looking like the plastinates from Body Worlds, that are higher and harder than the medium zombie. The following new sign of zombie is seen at the Sewers and are recognized as "crawlers" in the multi-player mod of Eternal Damnation. At the Cemetery, some skeletons come out from the gravestones, armed with swords and shields, and behaving like the zombies. A particular zombie named Zombie Boss appears at the Canyon playing as the second boss of Eternal Damnation. Moreover, a pair of new teams are "zombified" for Eternal Damnation: the SWAT and the RWS staff which, differed from the civilians and other groups including gangsters, the Police, Rednecks, Butchers or the National Guard, did not make their appearance in a zombie form at all in Apocalypse Weekend. The SWAT zombies are seen wielding firearms, which they use from time to time, and are wearing Kevlar Vester. The RWS zombies are taller zombies, and have missed a few pieces of flesh. The first zombie from Eternal Damnation appears at John's home in the Hasselridge suburbs, and when he goes to the Museum, a full swarm of zombies appears. The main mission is to kill 100 zombies at the Museum, so that the door of the room is unlocked in which the confrontation against the Skeleton Boss takes place. Zombies appear for the most of the game, appearing last at the Cathedral, where Lorie invokes 30 zombies in a fight with John while she is about to bring her master The Devil to Earth. ''POSTAL III'' The zombies briefly appear in POSTAL III. When the National Guard attack Dude, the zombies eat the National Guard soldiers, giving Dude an opportunity to take grenades to blow up zombies. Navigation Category:Ferals Category:Undead Category:Barbarian Category:Animals Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Hostile Species Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Murderer Category:Parasite Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possessor Category:Predator Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Skeletons Category:Trickster Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Zombies